Traditional pool covers may not be effective for keeping an outdoor in-ground or above-ground pool clean. These covers are only thin layers that are stretched over the top of the pool, which may leave gaps in the sides. Strong winds can blow debris under these traditional pool covers, and small animals can accidentally find themselves trapped underneath, where they may drown in the pool. Thus, the swimming pool can become a dangerous hotspot for the growth of bacteria and germs. Furthermore, traditional pool covers are also not effective at retaining heat in the pool, thereby causing individuals to have to spend extra money installing and operating a pool heater. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention provides a modified pool cover for outdoor swimming pools designed to effectively keep out debris including leaves, branches, or even small animals. The cover device can be inflated to fill the surface area of the pool. Further, a weighted skirt along the edges of the cover device can ensure the sides stay securely in place across the pool. Users will be able to better enjoy their swimming pool because the cover device ensures clean water when they use the pool. Pool owners can also appreciate the increase in hygiene this device provides, as it blocks animals and insects from entering the pool and accidentally drowning. Furthermore, heat is also trapped underneath the cover device, helping this device to act as a natural pool heater and saving users the cost of a pool heater. Anyone with an outdoor or indoor pool would benefit from this innovative device.